The problem of attempting to transmit information across a gap, particularly where one or two members forming the gap is moveable, for example, the gap formed between the steering wheel and steering column of an automobile has long plagued the art. Principally, information and data regarding switch closures, for example, horn switch closures and electronic speed control switch closures, needs to be transmitted from the moveable steering wheel to the affixed steering wheel column across the gap formed therebetween. Prior art attempts have included mechanical connection means such as a conductive ring affixed to the steering column with brushes or other wiping contacts making contact to that conductive ring. As is apparent, such physical friction generating contacts eventually lead to wearing down of the contact surfaces and deterioration of the electrical communication therebetween. Also in the case of accessories not manufactured by the original manufacturer, for example, electronic speed controls, there is the problem of mounting a universal type switch mechanism that can be used on different makes and models of automobiles or other equipment without extensive reconstruction or modification of the automobile.